dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Karen Kujo vs. Druella
Karen Kujo of Kirino Mosiac (555thExplosionMage) takes on Druella of Monster Girl Encyclopedia (Thetmartens) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight Karen Kujo is walking through the maze holding on to a magazine and laughing. As she walks, she then realizes where she is and starts to cry. Karen: Just as I suspected. I’m hopelessly lost. She looks down, and realizes that she’s alone. Karen: Oh, right! I need to find my friends. Suddenly, a blast of energy broke the wall of corn behind her, barely missing her. Karen rolls to the other side of the maze and assume and looks into the hole, as Druella steps through. Karen: Well, you look interesting. Nice costume, mind if I have it? Karen tries to walk up to Druella and takes her clothing, but halfway to Karen, Druella uses another blast of energy to send Karen Kujo back. Karen: What was that for? Druella: Don’t underestimate the power of the dark side. You and your realms will be conquered by me. Karen: Not in this lifetime. I refuse to leave. Speaking of not going back, I do plan on going back, so do me a favor and go so I can leave. Druella, now angered, picks up Karen with a choke. Karen (struggling to speak): Oh god HERE WE GO!!!!! Karen gets up and then levitated Druella and impales her with extreme prejudice using a cornstalk. However, it seems as if the stalk only phases through Druella, who then gives her the finger. Druella: Surprise, asshole! Karen can only partly turn around before she is hit in the head with a blast by Druella. Druella then fires multiple lasers at Karen, who deflects them with her magic. Baring her teeth at Druella, Karen Kujo activates her cuteness. Druella: Two abilities? Geez, aren't you the cute one? I got double weaponry too, ya know! Druella takes out another blast and fires even more blasts at Karen, but the apprentice spins and deflects every shot back at Druella. Druella can only barely duck as one of her shots skims her hair. Druella: Hey, death ray time! Taking out a Death Ray, Druella prepares to reduce Karen Kujo to ash, but the blast frizzes up and coughs out smoke. Druella: God that's not good... Before she can finish complaining, Karen Kujo uses magic leap to kick her far down the hall, and then picks her up with magic while repeatedly smashing her into the walls. Druella: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Can. You. Stop. This. Please?! Druella fires a laser at Karen, stunning her momentarily, but it’s enough time for Druella to fire an open up a pocket dimension and demon inside it. Karen recovers and is hit by a massive burst of energy that sends her flying through multiple walls of corn. Druella is now charging with the demon that she brought Druella: And that’s the way it goes! Druella fires a gattling gun blast at Karen, who runs ahead of the raining lasers using her speed. Karen then managed to kill the demon and charged at Druella. Switching tactics, Druella loads a underworld bomb and fires it at Karen. The explosion is powerful, and Karen uses magic to contain the blast to a ball in front of him. As he struggles to restrain the bomb, Druella charges through and punches Karen Kujo, before grabbing her and holding him up with the arm. Druella: Any last words, little girl? Karen coughs at Druella and activates her magic, impaling the ruler. Druella gasps, but it is then shown that the shot missed Druella completely. Druella: Alright, now you’re a dead girl! Throwing Karen to the ground, the blast falls on top of her. Druella grabs Karen and hits her, leaving a critically injured Karen Kujo on the ground. Druella now stands above Karen with a blast. Druella: Yeah, listen, I’m gonna need you to take you out! Druella stabs Karen’s groin area, but the Student only grunts in pain. Her robes fall open to reveal her trump card. Druella: What? You don’t have a….. Druella is cut off mid sentence as Karen has reached out and activated her cuteness, hitting Druella through the face. K.O!!! (Queue TBA) Karen Kujo retracts her magic, sits up and reaches out with her hand. From far away, her magazine returns to her. She reads it and walks away, leaving the unconscious ruler behind. Results Winning Combatant: Karen Kujo: 13 Druella: 2 Winning Method: K.O.: 10 Death: 3 Details Follow Karen's Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs